Talk:Loguetown
Song played in "Gold Rogers Bar"? Does anyone know the song they play in "Gold Roger's Bar" when Luffy first arrives at Loguetown? It has an orchestra/mosaic feel to it. I've searched through the OSTS 1-3, but can't seem to find it. http://www.watchanimeon.com/one-piece-episode-48/ I know I'm asking for a lot, but if you could identify the song that plays at 11:45-12:35 it would mean the world to me!! Medwyn Goodall - Inside the Dragons Lair - A Wooden Door Opens onto the Balcony That Overlooks the Monks at Service. Finally found it. GO GO GO :D Zeckopacho (talk) 17:35, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Chant themed Logue town song!!!! Does anyone know the song they play in "Gold Roger's Bar" when Luffy first arrives at Loguetown? It has an orchestra/mosaic feel to it. I've searched through the OSTS 1-3, but can't seem to find it. http://www.watchanimeon.com/one-piece-episode-48/ I know I'm asking for a lot, but if you could identify the song that plays at 11:45-12:35 it would mean the world to me!! I want to know this song too. I think it is Gregorian chant. Anyone knows? The Liturgy of Hours. Sign your posts. 23:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks admin :) I don't know how to sign though O.o can u send exact song name link please12:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Medwyn Goodall - Inside the Dragons Lair - A Wooden Door Opens onto the Balcony That Overlooks the Monks at Service. Zeckopacho (talk) 17:33, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Remodeling This page is wierd! Requesting permission to reconstruct it. how exactly would you reconstruct it?-- 01:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) It's not really weird, but I agree that some parts need reformatting and restructuring. 03:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm thinking of moving the "Meaning" to a newly made trivia section, removing the first appearance info of every location and creating a history section. You really don't need "permission" to edit a page. Just do it. 19:31, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well he started this discussion in order to inform people of hist intention to change the page so that he can be sure than nobody will revert. Still, trivial stuff like this are not active discussions. Gonna remove the template. Good luck editing the page \'o'/ 19:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly Staw. Btw I wasn't the one to sign it as active, dunno who did. Anyway, the job is done now. \(*^*)/ Florence Should it be mentioned that this town has some fairly obvious architecture based on landmarks of Florence, I mean just look at the manga chapters, the Dome of some church is ablatant copy of the Duomo, even the square resembles the Piaza della Signoria. 16:13, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Platafom. The article says that the platfomr was destroyed by lightning, but when Stelly(Sabo´s adoptive brother and current king of GOA Kingdom) stop there for Reverie, the plataform was back there. It was a turistic spot after all. We should mention that, the article suggests that the platafom is destroyed until present time.Dmoravia (talk) 04:31, April 16, 2018 (UTC)